A Study In Stupid
by ha3blondechick
Summary: Where the killer is smart with one fatal flaw. Sherlock gets hurt in ways he thought he never would, john is there for him but who will he loose? Will he save them or be too late! Could the killers stupidity acidentaly trick the great Sherlock? I promise it will start to make more sense than this but I was inspired by the way Sherlock deduces. Ships Hinted at: Johnlock and Mystrade


{sorry but the killer is OC}

Chapter One

...

John stood there a the crime scene feeling utterly useless, as Sherlock deduced who the killer must be. Sherlock explained to Gref what he had found.

"It must be her step-sister", he stated in a monotone.

John followed sherlock's eyes to where the corpse lay. It was a woman, about 30 years old, much too young to die. She has slits all along her wrists and the length of her arms. Sherlock and Gerg watch as John examines the wounds.

"These were made after she died. Maybe someone wanted it to look like suicide?", John stated out loud to no one if particular.

"Well then what stopped them?", Sherlock asked not expecting an answer.

"I am really beginning to question your skills right now sherlock. You haven't said a single helpful thing today. Dammit Holmes I'm worried! She doesn't even have a step-sister! "

" I know, Lestrade. Sociopaths can make jokes too you know."

Greg and the other detectives begin to search near the body for more evidence.  
"This is weird Sherlock. I don't know why this crime scene is so eerie."

"Yes, John I know what you mean...", Sherlock replied sarcastically.

John continued on with the intentions of asking Greg about the corpse next to them. As he walked away he felt Sherlock's eyes follow him.  
"Is something wrong?" John asked with genuine concern. Sherlock only wave John a wide-eyed look and volant shake of the head; almost like a child who was almost caught stealing cookies from the kitchen when he thought no one was looking. Greg saw John coming towards him. John opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Sherlock stopped him.

He held John by the arms, pulled him in tight, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

John was confused and it showed in the whites of his eyes. Sherlock turned around and noticed...  
All of scotland yard had seen him!

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Lestrade, What can you tell us about this woman?"  
Greg took a long moment before responding,"um.. not much. She was a makeup artist, spent almost all her money on designer clothes. Thats all we could get out of her so called friends. Big waste of time that was! SO many of them but no a one knew a thing."

"This was definatly murder then." Sherlock deducted. "Look at the cuts on her arms. Had she done this she would not have sliced the fabric nor would she have zipped her jacket all the way up. Some one who spend everything she has in her appearance wants to look nice. Even in death, she would want to show off her brand names.", Sherlock said as he unzipped her coat. In messy handwriting scrolled across the front of her shirt in red sharpie wrote:

**MINE IS NEXT**

Greg had another officer take pictures of the wrists and newly found message. In the mess of officers running about and cameras flashing John and sherlock both locked held each other's gaze for a long while- long enough for everyone else to notice.

Sherlock ran. He was running away from fear, embarrassment, but had no idea where on this planet that would be. John ran after him knowing his significantly shorter legs would never allow him to catch up with the taller man. Thats alright I know a shortcut he thought.  
John found Sherlock in the room where they had first bonded. The cabbie's blood still stained the dark floor.

"Sherlock", John said in barely more than a whisper,  
" I know you don't want to talk with me John. Your mad at me I'm..."  
Sherlock went on buy John stopped paying attention.  
"I'm not mad Sherlock."  
His dark as night curls bounced as his head perked up. He looked at John with wide, doubtful eyes.  
"Really, I'm not mad, I was just surprised is all. Our relationship never had that sorta... tone to it."

" John, can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"  
" I would love that" John said while reaching down to help the taller man up off the floor.


End file.
